


Gon and Killua, their transcending friendship

by Poufsbitch



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Best Friends, Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Male Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poufsbitch/pseuds/Poufsbitch
Summary: Gon may be known for his terrible memory but would always make an extra effort to remember all the things Killua likes.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Kudos: 46
Collections: Hunter x Hunter, HxH, hunter x hunter, hxh





	Gon and Killua, their transcending friendship

Everyone knew that Gon had a terrible memory. And he wasn’t all that bright either. But he did make it a point to remember all the things Killua liked. Whenever Killua had mentioned something that he liked, Gon would always make a mental note of that. And that’s something he made sure of to remember. So whenever they were apart, Gon could surprise Killua with something just to see the brightness and smile that illuminated his best friend’s face. Whether it was a chocolate robot or going to explore an abandoned ship, Gon always made a point to make Killua, the boy who made the roughest of waves meant to kill, tranquil, have fun. Just seeing him happy was all that Gon needed to be a peace. Killua had done so much for Gon. He had made an effort to connect with Gon (which he doesn’t do with anyone else), but he also was there for Gon in even his darkest of moments. Gon was eternally grateful to have such an amazing friend. The word ‘friend’ doesn’t even begin to describe the complexity and love between their friendship. To Gon, Killua was an Angel from Hell made to bless his very existence; a boy who even the mention of his name could make Gon in his most miserable and numb state shed a bit of light from the deepest and depths of his heart, where no light could reach. And so whenever Gon sought an opportunity to reciprocate their bond in return, he would invariably seize that opportunity. Till Hell freezes over, and the Heavens collide with Earth. Until their last breath, Gon would never stop striving to see the smile that changed his life.


End file.
